Love That Binds Us
by Raven Flaw
Summary: Many believe that love is a warm-hearted, happy thing that everyone should be blessed with. It's the truth, but most know how love can show it's ugly side. Cruel, harsh, and it has no mercy. Love can be many things, but what can it be if it were to take the form of a human?
1. Prolouge

Summary: Many believe that love is a warm-hearted, happy thing that everyone should be blessed with. It's the truth, but most know how love can show it's ugly side. Cruel, harsh, and it has no mercy. Love can be many things, but what can it be if it were to take the form of a human?

Claude Tempt was what many could consider a genius. He was a doctor, and was highly gifted in his field. His efforts in trying to find a cure for cancer were well known, he knew almost every language known to man, and rumor had it that Claude was on his way to becoming the Prime Minister. (The last one being a lie, of course.)

Though, there was one thing no one knew about Claude. He desperately wanted a child to call his. A daughter, to be exact. Sadly, his attempts in romance were fruitless, as women wanted him only for his money and fame. Still he prayed at night, hoping for just one child.

Though, on Valentine's Day, 1979, his prayers were answered. In a dream, a woman who looked like attractiveness itself came to Claude. She kissed dream Claude on his cheek, and smiled, looking dazzling. She whispered into his ear.

"I will meet you soon. I anticipate it."

Dream Claude opened his mouth to reply, but as soon as he tried to open his mouth, the dream was over. That morning, Claude frantically searched all over London looking for the woman. Morning soon turned into late afternoon, and Claude's hopes were slowly depleting. He stopped by a tea shop, looking as if both his grandmothers had died today. Walking into the shop, there was an odd scene in the back of the shop.

Men were fawning over something, shouting things like lovesick puppies. ("Marry me!" "I love you!" "Let's make babies!")

Ignoring the pandemonium, Claude ordered his tea, and hauled himself to a table. When the order came, a boy about the age of seventeen came to deliver his tea. The boy looked at envy and whispered,

"You're certainly lucky, having a woman that beautiful come over your way." Claude snapped his head up in confusion. What in the world was that boy talking about?

High heels clacked against the floor. Heads swiveled as she walked by. Her smile was enchanting. Claude's eyes widened comically, the woman was here! She finally got to her table. Sitting down gracefully, she said only one thing.

"I've been waiting for this."

Amor Amor Amor Amor Amor Amor Amor Amor Amor Amor Amor Amor Amor Amor

After that fateful meeting, Claude and the woman, (her name is Anne) became great friends, and fell in love, becoming lovers. Anne became pregnant, and both were excited. Claude, because he would finally have his child, (A girl, perhaps?) and Anne for a completely different reason.

Exactly a year after the meeting, on Valentine's Day, Anne, the woman Claude loved with all his heart went into labor. Being born only minutes before midnight, Darcy Amor Tempt was born into Claude and Anne's life. Two weeks after Darcy's birth, Anne was seen inside the nursery cradling Darcy in her arms, with Claude nowhere in sight.

"Oh, my baby, I love you and Claude so much. I know it's wrong for someone like me to love. Especially me, considering who I am. Your daddy was so excited for your birth, because he has always wanted a child. Although, I knew he was hoping for a girl, but he loves you even though you're a boy."

At this, Anne giggles. "I was excited for your birth for a different reason though. You will be a lethal weapon. You will represent me and what I am. You will have many hardships in life. Good luck, _Love_." With that, Anne kissed Darcy on the cheek, placing a letter in the crib. Tears flowing down her face, Anne disappeared in a flash.

Later that night, Claude came into the nursery, looking for Anne, who he had not seen for hours. Walking over to Darcy, he picked up his son, and noticed a letter next to the baby. The letter smelled just like Anne. Opening the letter, he read it and almost dropped Darcy in shock.

_ My Dearest Claude,_

_I'm sorry I left on such short notice. I have gone back to my homeland, because I have duties to perform. It hurts me so much to go, but I have to do this so I don't hurt myself. Though, there is something you must know about Darcy. He is the human form of love. I have been anticipating having a baby that can represent what I stand for. Love can be a cruel thing, and I fear that this may have an effect our son, but it must be done. Also, he will be his own person alongside being love; so do not worry._

_ I have full faith I will see you again. Please take care of Darcy. I love you more than I love well, everything. Please forgive me._

_With endless love,_

_Aphrodite, the Goddess of Love_

_Amor_

Ohhhhhhhhhh was anybody expecting that? Just so you know, Darcy will I guess, be a half-blood, but because of what he is, it's to a severe less extent. Also, I plan not to make Darcy a Gary Stu. He will be freakishly handsome, but hey, remember who his mom is!

PLEASE REVIEW! I WILL GIVE EVERYONE BROWNIES! BUT ONLY IF YOU REVIEW!


	2. Valentine's Day

Soooo… Did you like chapter one? Well if you did review, if you didn't, still review.

Summary: Darcy's all grown up! He's going to Hogwarts! Whooooooo!

The Love That Binds Us: Valentine's Day

Months had passed since Aphrodite left Claude. For the first few months, he was a mess. He could barely function, and an empty void was in his stomach. He soon became an alcoholic, only just being able to take care of Darcy.

After his period of disaster, Claude became a different man. He looked upon his child in disgust, bitter about the loss of his lover. He became silent and angry, barking anyone who got in his way. He never stopped his drinking habits, and quickly started to smoke too. The fumes were bad for Darcy, and he often became sick.

Eventually, someone at his workplace must of tipped off his behavior, because one day a woman clad in a dull suit came over to his house. She knocked on the door, a grim look on her face. Claude opened the door hastily, his breath heavy with alcohol.

"Sir, is your name Claude Tempt?" Claude merely grunted in reply. "My name is Danielle Andrews and I'm with child protection services. You have been deemed unworthy to house a child by a co-worker."

Claude narrowed his eyes, drunk.

"What makes you think you have the right to take away my child?" Danielle kept from cringing. She had to deal with alcoholics all the time, but this man's breath was just plain horrid.

"Sir, I already to you why. I'm with child protection services. I have every right to take away your child if this place isn't a proper place for them." Claude roared in disapproval. Sure he hated the child. Unfortunately though, the brat was the only thing left of her… He had to keep him.

Desperate, Claude swung at Danielle, hoping to knock her out. Danielle, however was prepared for this, and dogged and yelled for back up.

All of a sudden, two police officers ran to the front door, where the scene was happening.

"Sir, if you do not calm down, I will have to arrest you." Claude charged at one of the officers, but before he could do anything, the man flipped Claude flat on his back and put handcuffs on him.

Danielle nodded her head at the men, and went to look for the nursery. After a minute or two of searching, she found it. She really wished she hadn't.

In the nursery, it looked like at battle had raged on in there. Dirty diapers everywhere, broken baby bottles, and destroyed toys. In the crib was a baby who could only be about a year old. The baby was barely breathing, and if Danielle hadn't come, little Darcy would've died within the month.

Danielle cried out, and gently picked up the child. Darcy still didn't open up his eyes. She walked outside to where the policemen had put Claude and called an ambulance. Tears were streaming down her cheeks. This was probably the worst case she had ever had in her whole entire career.

The Love That Bounds Us

At the hospital, Darcy was in stable condition, and the doctors said he was going to be alright, but he was going to be there for about two weeks, at least. Everyday Danielle came to the hospital looking for how Darcy was doing. Claude had been sentenced to fifty years in jail for child abuse, and was required never to go near Darcy for the rest of his life.

Danielle was extremely happy to hear this, and celebrated. (With brownies, but it was by herself.) Eventually, Darcy was released, and the next big problem came. Where was he going to live?

Danielle felt a strong attachment towards Darcy, but the cramped apartment style would not do well for Darcy. So Danielle did the only thing she could do. She had to put him in an orphanage.

Madame Gazelle's Home For Orphans 1981

Valentine's Day

Darcy woke up this morning with an incredibly bad mood. He couldn't explain why, but this day was always the worst. Nothing bad ever happened on this day, but he still despised it. Unfortunately, his least favorite day of the year fell on his birthday. Weren't all kids supposed to love their birthdays? Not Darcy, though.

Darcy got out of bed and sauntered into the bathroom. Looking in his reflection was a boy with blonde hair and pink eyes. (Darcy hated his eyes to no end. Why the heck did he have pink eyes? It wasn't natural!) He scowled at himself and brushed his teeth, not bothering to take a shower. Getting dressed, he went down the stairs, hoping that Grey hadn't eaten all of the bacon again.

Grey was Darcy's best friend out of everyone in the whole orphanage. His parents died in a car crash, and he was notorious in the orphanage for his eating prowess.

Getting to the dining room where everyone ate, he looked for where the bacon usually sat. Only grease was on the plate. Darcy sighed forlornly to himself, and sat down next to Grey. Grey grinned sinisterly at him, and waved the last piece of bacon right in his face. Darcy snatched for it, only to have Grey shove it in his mouth. Darcy scowled again, his mood slowly going down.

"Happy birthday Darce Meister! How does it feel to be eleven?" Darcy rolled his eyes at the stupid nickname, and put some eggs on his plate.

"Fine, but when will you stop eating all the bacon? Can I at least get one piece?" Grey only shook his head cheerfully, and grabbed some toast.

Later in the afternoon, Darcy was challenging Grace, a good friend of his, to dancing contest. Darcy had no rhythm, nor could he dance, but it helped take it off his mind it was his birthday. He was just to pull off his ultimate move, the side shaker, when the door to the living room busted open. Madame Gazelle held a small cake in her hands, and she was smiling maniacally.

"HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA," Darcy sighed. Madame Gazelle knew how much he hated his birthday, and that motivated her to make him love Valentine's Day.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY BIRTHDAY DARCY!" Her grin never faltered, and she placed the cake on a table and ushered Darcy to it. All of the other orphanage children busted into the room out of random places like the couch, the telly, and the lamp(?). They surrounded him and started singing Happy Birthday at the top of their lungs. (Which sounded like nails on chalkboard) Once the torture was over, Madame Gazelle lit the candle and the children were chanting for him to make a wish.

_I wish I could be different from everyone else._

It was an odd wish, but Darcy thought it was perfect. He looked around at almost everyone beaming at him. That weird feeling came in his stomach like it always did when Darcy saw a form of affection. Up until now, Darcy never knew what that feeling was. Though now, he knew exactly what it was.

Love.

The Love That Binds Us

June had just barely begun, yet Darcy, Grey, and Grace were basically burning up. The kids were forced to go outside, some playing, other complaining about the, and a lot planning a revolt against Madame Gazelle so that they could go back inside. The trio was under a tree, desperate for shade. Grace was practicing her dance moves, Grey was trying to coach her (trying being the key word) and Darcy was thinking deeply about a strange event that had happened only two days ago.

_Flashback_

_Darcy and Grace were looking all over the place for Grey. They were playing hide and go seek, and Grace had easily found Darcy. Nobody could explain why Darcy had thought a lamp would be a good hiding spot. Darcy checked under the sofa, table, all the beds, and the kitchen, but there was no Grey. Grace was having no more luck than Darcy, but Grey was nowhere to be found. They were about to check outside, when Tanner, the bully of the orphanage blocked their path. _

_ Tanner's parents abused him when he was about five years old. When he was about eight, his mom was killed in a robbery and his dad killed himself in grief. Still being able to remember it, Tanner was bitter, and was mean to everyone around him._

_ Tanner smirked at the two kids on a mission._

_ "You going somewhere losers?" Darcy rolled his eyes. "Are you looking for your mama Grace? I bet you are, you big baby!" Grace looked ready to burst into tears. She was only nine, and was very sensitive about her parents. Darcy widened his eyes in shock. Why was Tanner being more malicious then usual?_

"_Oh, are you ready to start crying? You're a great big baby! I bet your parents were glad to get rid of you!" Grace was full on crying now, and Tanner looked triumphant._

_Darcy stepped up to Tanner, furious. He was ready to punch the weasel, when a floating feeling came over Darcy. Darcy smiled charmingly at Tanner._

_ "Tanner, please don't be mean to Grace. I know you love her, but is this really the way to show your affection?" Darcy couldn't explain why, but he saw a vision of an older Grace and Tanner, the former being in a beautiful wedding dress, and the latter in a suit. They were kissing at an altar, and cheering could be heard._

_ 'They were getting married' Darcy knew that would happen years from now, and it was the complete truth._

_ Tanner looked shocked at Darcy but before he could leave, Darcy said one more thing._

_ "Show your love with affection, not hate." After that, everything was just a blur, and he couldn't remember anything else._

_Flashback Over_

_'Why did that happen?' Darcy mused. 'It was so strange, and it's weird that Grace is going to marry Tanner. Does he become nicer or something?'_

Darcy was interrupted from his thoughts by the back door to the orphanage opening. Madame Gazelle looked quite puzzled, and she called out towards the trio.

"Darcy, you have a visitor." The kids outside whispered to each other. Kids here never got visitors. Darcy slowly got up, not looking at his two friends, and walked to Madame Gazelle.

"Who is it?"

"Some woman named Minervry Micgoonagles, or something like that," The boy blinked. What an odd name. Sitting in the living room was a woman with a stern face, but looked kind. He graying hair was in a firm bun, and Darcy knew not to make her cross.

She stood up upon seeing Darcy.

"Mr. Tempt, it is a pleasure to meet you, my name is Minevra McGonagall." Darcy inwardly sighed, Madame Gazelle had always been terrible with names.

Darcy smiled his most charming smile at her, and replied,

"My name is Darcy, but I don't go by Tempt, it's Amor. It's a pleasure to meet you."

McGonagall didn't smile, but her lips twitched slightly.

"Well, let's get down to business. I'm a professor at a boarding school, and you have been accepted there. Its name is Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry."

My heart froze. Witchcraft and Wizardry? My mouth went dry and I could only say one thing.

"Whaaa?" McGonagall, simply nodded.

"In this world, there are people called muggles. These are people without magic. You Darcy, are not a muggle, you're a wizard. You can come to Hogwarts and hone your magic. Do you need me to show you a bit of magic?" Darcy eagerly nodded his head.

McGonagall got out a stick and waved it. All of a sudden a lamp turned into a couch.

Astounded, I was barely able to choke out, "I-I can't do that!"

At this, McGonagall truly smiled.

"With practice, you could do this. Your Madame said you could go under one condition, you write."

"I'll do it!"

"Good, then we will be off to Diagon Alley."

"Whaaaaa?"

The Love That Binds Us

Turns out Diagon Alley was a place in the wizarding world. McGonagall handed me a letter, with a fancy seal on it.

Mr. D Tempt

Third Room to the Left

Madame Gazelle's Orphanage

London

I opened the letter and read it. That Dumbledore guy sounded impressive. McGonagall walked through the busy area, beckoning Darcy,

"Come, we have plenty to do today." First, they stopped by the bookstore, which was a snooze-fest, in Darcy's opinion. Then they went to Madame Malkins to get Darcy some robes. While in there, they ran into an old woman with a vulture on her head with her nervous grandson.

Darcy said hello, but the boy was ushered out before he could reply. Darcy and McGonagall went throughout the alley, getting his items, until there was one thing left to do. Get him a wand. The blonde boy was bouncing with excitement, and when the finally got to Ollivanders, his grin looked slightly psychotic.

They entered the old musty shop, and Darcy was looking all over the place, but he couldn't see anybody. He turned to McGonagall to ask him when..

"Are you looking for something?" Darcy got extremely startled when an old man popped out of nowhere. He screamed severely high.

"WAGAHH!" The old man chuckled in amusement.

"Hello Ms. McGonagall, Willow, nine inches, unicorn hair, and great for transfiguration?" McGonagall stiffly nodded. The creepy man turned to Darcy. "Hello Mr..?"

"Amor, sir." The man nodded and looked me up and down.

The man surveyed me for a second.

"Are you a veela, because I have a great wand with veela hair?" I looked at him with confusion, what in the world was a veela?

McGonagall saved me, fortunately.

"No, he is a muggle-born." The man, who's name was Ollivander, looked around the shop for a wand. The battle for a wand begun.

Holly and Veela Hair

Willow and Unicorn Hair

Pine and Gillyweed

Holly and Phoenix Hair

A bunch of other stuff Darcy couldn't remember.

Ollivander looked like he was in heaven. Finally, he looked me dead in the eye and handed me a box that was golden, with silver leaves painted on it.

"This wand is very special. It is Holly and the hair of what is rumored to be Aphrodite's. I have tested it, and I know of it being of another world. Take it with caution."

I opened the box to see the most beautiful wand out of all the other ones I tried. It was short, and light brown. The wand was painted of golden, silver, and bronze leaves. I picked it up, and felt a tingling feeling. I waved it, and golden and pink sparks floated around Darcy. The sparkles moved together and formed a single word.

_Love_

McGonagall looked shocked and Ollivander was beaming. When McGonagall asked how much the wand was, his reply was,

"For free, as it is for the son of Jupiter."

For the first time in ten minutes, I speak.

"I'm sorry, but I'm not the son of a planet." Ollivander started laughing.

McGonagall recovered her wits, and pulled me out of the shop.

As McGonagall walked out with Darcy, they saw a young couple kissing. McGonagall turned away in disgust. Darcy looked at her face, and another vision came to him.

_ A young McGonagall was laughing at something a handsome young man was saying. She blushed when he brushed against her, and she looked adoringly at the man. She was obviously in love. The man kissed her on the lips. The next scene came and this time the young man was kissing someone who looked like McGonagall, but even younger. Minevra came into the room, and saw the scene in front of her. She cried out and pulled the boy away from the other girl. The man looked unapologetic, and the girl looked guilty. It was obvious that the man had cheated on her._

_ A loud crack sounded. Minevra had slapped the man, hard. She ran out of the room, crying heavily. The final vision came, and it was another wedding. The man who cheated on her was with the other woman, (who was probably her sister)and they were kissing passionately, now husband and wife. Minevra abruptly stood up from the audience and fled._

Darcy smiled elegantly, at her the odd feeling he got two days ago back. McGonagall looked down at him in confusion.

"Minevra, it was never love if he cheated on you and wasn't sorry. You loved him, but the loved died when he was unfaithful. You were jealous of your sister, and you thought you hated her for years. You still think that you hate her. Remember, she still loves you, and you love her. The love was never with him, but it was with your sister. The love of family is such a sweet thing."

The odd feeling that came with the Grace and Tanner feeling vanished, and he blinked in confusion. McGonagall had one tear trailing down her face. McGonagall transported Darcy back to the orphanage. She wordlessly handed him his ticket and disappeared.

In her hurry to go she never told him how to get to Hogwarts.

The Love That Binds

That night, he tried to read one of his textbooks. He fell asleep almost the second he opened the book. Darcy wasn't much of a reader, or a learner for that matter. The next morning, he told the other kids where he was going. The other kids were sad, especially Grace and Grey, but they were happy for him.

Also, Darcy looked at his ticket. The only thing he knew was the fact that it left on September 1st, at eleven at King's Cross. Reading over the card, Darcy saw that it was on platform 9 ¾, but what was that?

September 1st came quickly, and Darcy was extremely excited. He got to take a cab all by himself to the station. When he got there, he rolled his stuff, seeing only platform nine and ten. His cat, Mac (Who Madame Gazelle got for him as a going away gift) meowed loudly as Darcy looked for his platform.

"Surrounded by muggles, of course." A plump red haired woman was talking to her children. A boy his age came up to her, and asked how to get onto the platform. Apparently you had to run through a wall. A wall. You, know, the things that are very painful to crash into.

Though, Darcy watched as one of the woman's many children, walked right through the wall! All of them ran through few by few. Once they were all gone, Darcy walked towards where they were. He stared straight towards the barrier and ran.

Love That Binds Us

Geeezzz that was sooooo long. To those who are reading this please review! I would never ask for an amount or reviews before posting a new chapter, but I reviews truly motivate me.


End file.
